Testing touch and near-touch device displays can be a challenging task due to the precision that is typically utilized, along with the desirability for repeatability for different testing scenarios. These testing scenarios often involve testing a wide range of functionality that is utilized to test touch and near-touch inputs. These inputs can include linear motion inputs, rotational inputs, tapping inputs, and converging and diverging inputs such as “pinch” and “spread” gestures.
One way of testing such inputs is to use individual stencil guides and actuators for each particular different type of input that is desired to be tested. Stencils are typically not adjustable which, in turn, leads to a situation in which each different type of input utilizes a different dedicated stencil.